A Tale Of Four Prodigies
by Anonymousss
Summary: About four girls. All talented. Parents are unknown. Summary sucks. Not good with these kinds of things...


Wow—it seems you're interested in my fanfic. It's a miracle actually.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and have no intention of doing so. I'm aspiring to be a mangaku artist (Is that right?). Naruto is owned by The Great Kishimoto Masashi, my idol (nyahahaha)!

First, I'd like to thank you for checking my story out.

Second, the main characters are all OC's.

Third, don't expect a new chapter next week or next month. I'm probably too busy and all that, what with my hectic schedule and all (schoolwork, etc.). And also, I rarely get inspired so expect to experience long waits…

Fourth, this chapter is all about the OC's and there will be no Naruto characters functioning in this chapter.

Lastly, this is my first time to write a fanfiction on Naruto. Or maybe this was my first time to have been inspired to make one.

Anyway, try your best to enjoy this one; I'm still an amateur in writing. And if you detect any errors in the story or in my writing (grammar, spelling, etc.), please inform me through your reviews.

And oh…

_This means thinking_

_And words in Japanese that are italicized are… well… Japanese words. It's common sense, really._

And the rest… you know what it is. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me anything.

"_I seek my comfort in my dreams—it's pathetic really."_

**A Tale of Four Prodigies**

**Chapter 1: Routine**

**By: ReincarnatedClaw**

"_Hayaku!"_

"_Matte…"_

"_Nichan_, have you seen my sandals?" A frenzied 12-year-old asked her elder sister.

"Ask Hoshi." She replied.

The 12-year-old girl ran upstairs and hollered frantically along the hallway.

"HOSHI! GIVE ME MY SANDALS BACK!"

"_URESE!"_ A small, assertive voice answered back. "I DON"T HAVE THEM, _TEME!_"

"YOU LIAR! I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING IT!" The girl ran along the hallway towards the room where the tiny voice came from. She attempted opening the door but couldn't unfortunately, because the owner had locked it.

"OPEN UP, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"NEVER!" The small voice replied in fury.

"I'LL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN IF YOU DON'T OPEN IT!"

"CHIKARA! HOSHI!" A thundering voice boomed from downstairs. "SHUT THE HELL UP! STOP ARGUING SO EARLY IN THE MORNING! AND HURRY UP, WILL YOU! YUKI AND I WILL LEAVE YOU IF YOU TWO DON'T COME DOWN THIS INSTANCE!"

"HOSHI WON'T GIVE ME MY SANDALS!" The 12-year-old defended her post. Then suddenly, the reverberating voice's owner appeared almost out of nowhere and began banging on the door.

"Tell me the truth Hoshi!" The irritated teenager said. "Did you steal them or not?"

"But I really don't have them!"

"Then why are you locking yourself up in there!" The irked girl roared.

"_URESE!"_ the tiny voice squealed.

"So you DO have my sandals!" The edgy 12-year-old said.

The teenager held out an arm in front of the 12-year-old. "Stay here."

The teenager fashioned some hand seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke, appearing inside the tiny lass's room, who was previously yelling at the two of them.

"Give Chikara her sandals."

"_Iie."_

"Why?"

"Because… it's occupied." The petite girl said, pointing to the pair of sandals, sitting in the corner of the room.

"So." The teenager sighed. "You've adopted another orphan. We've talked about this, haven't we?"

"But I couldn't help it! They looked so poor and weak on the street…"

"Fine, fine. I accept your damn excuse."

The two left the room, only to see a very, very aggravated girl.

"Well?"

"Apparently, this little brat here is using your sandals."

"Using it? How so?"

"Why don't you take a look yourself?"

She entered and by the time she step foot on the room, her jaw fell right off her face.

She burst in rage. "HOSHI!"

The girl charged at the diminutive child. She prepared an attack but before her fist met the face of the small girl, the eldest of them knocked her off her feet.

"Ouch… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"FOR ALMOST CRUSHING HOSHI'S FACE INTO PIECES, YOU DAMN BITCH!" The teenager bellowed. "But don't worry." The teenager said, cracking her knuckles and turning to the smallest of them. "You're not the only one who's going to get punished."

The little girl froze as the teenager moved nearer and nearer to her. But suddenly, her sister stopped and stated, "You're going to get punished later." As she flicked the petite lass's nose. "Come on. Let's go. We're late."

"But what about my damn sandals!"

"You can borrow Yuki's old sandals. They'll fit you quite well. And hurry up before I rip your limbs apart."

"Fine." She stated and as she was going downstairs, she stuck out her tongue to the little girl and the child countered with her own tongue.

Finally, after all the chaos, they finally left their house, leaping from post to post.

------------

"Hey look—it's Hoshi!"

"Shhhhh!"

A small girl walked towards her classroom. Whoever she would pass by, they would greet her or give her a warm smile. She would do the same. She entered her classroom and received a greeting or two. She replied back with a warm smile. She sat down and waited patiently, while scribbling on her notebook, updating her notes perhaps. She could hear the people around her babble all about her. The whispers almost echoed throughout the whole Ninja Academy.

…………………

Yes. This was the life of Hoshi, 9 years old and currently in her third year in the Academy. Known far and wide, she is the rookie of the year, beating her 12 and 11 year old classmates. Obviously one of the best students, she is certainly an excellent _kunoichi_.

Hoshi is no introvert. Very forward and out-going, she's a happy-go-lucky sort of girl. She's warm and full of energy. She is popular among her fellow Academy Students and she has thousands of friends. You would never see her frown or show any sign of sadness. You wouldn't think she was lonely.

…………………

Hoshi put her notebook away and took out her favorite _manga_. When she was about to begin reading, the bell rang and their _sensei _entered.

"_Ohayoo!"_ The students greeted.

"Good morning, everyone. I have good news: One of you will be graduating from the Academy today. She will be departing the Academy tomorrow."

Whispers instantly filled the air.

"Ah," Their _sensei_ paused. "I have a feeling you guys already know who it is."

"It's definitely Hoshi-kun!" Someone shouted.

"Correct." Their _sensei _confirmed.

Everyone cheered. Hoshi showed a big smile. Her expression showed that of someone who's lifelong dream was accomplished.

"Congratulations, Hoshi-kun!" Her seatmate whispered.

Hoshi sighed. "I'm just graduating into a gennin, no big deal." Although she seemed to hide her excitement as she rubbed her nose.

Then her other seatmate joined in the conversation.

"Hey, I heard all of your sisters are ANBU, am I correct?"

"Yes."

_And one of them is a pain the neck._

Then her other seatmate added, "One of them is an ANBU Squad Leader, right?"

"Yes."

"Your sisters are so cool."

"Well, I wouldn't say that…"

------------

"No!"

"But it was instructed by the Hokage. You have no choice."

"I don't want to!"

"But Chikara, you have to."

…………………

This is Chikara. 12 years old, currently an ANBU. She's slothful and has nothing better to do most of the time. She lives in boredom and boredom alone. She doesn't seem to care what rank her mission is, as long as she finishes it, she's happy.

…………………

"Ugh… How annoying…"

"So will you…"

"NO! If I say no, it means no!"

"But who will replace your sister after she's retired as the ANBU Squad Leader?"

"That's your problem! I don't care what happens to the future of the ANBU."

"If… that's what you want."

The ANBU leaves but is interrupted by Chikara.

"And oh, before you go, give this to the Hokage."

Chikara throws a box wrapped with a black cloth.

"It's from my sister. And when you arrive at the Hokage's Office, make sure you tell him loud and clear that I don't want to be an ANBU Squad Leader."

Then Chikara disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving the ANBU stunned.

------------

"That's our mission for today. Let's go."

The group of ANBU charged as they were instructed by their Squad Leader. They moved forward quickly but stealthily along the woods. After a few miles, they went to a halt. Everything sunk into complete silence.

Without any warning, a kunai flew and was supposed to hit one of the ANBU but, luckily, Their Squad Leader blocked it with her bare hand.

"Thanks." The ANBU said in gratitude.

"No prob."

Another moment of silence. Then suddenly, they were showered upon with a thousand kunai. They ran for cover but not all survived. They did not die because of the injury the kunai gave them but because of the poison within the kunai. Two were dead.

Another set of kunai fell from the sky. Fortunately, all of them were able to evade the second set. Then another followed. And another, and another. It went on and on. The ANBU grew exhausted but still standing strong. Then their leader sensed something hiding in the bushes. She threw a kunai with an explosion note at one of the bushes and it did what it was supposed to do. She threw another one in the tree parallel to the shrub. Two men in both the shrub and the tree fell out. "Let's go." She stated and they abided by their leader's command. They continued to their destination.

…………………

She's 15 years old and, yes, she is an ANBU Squad Leader. Her name is Yuki. She began her career of being an ANBU when she was merely 11 and became an ANBU Squad Leader when she was 13. Although she may seem to be a dark, cold, and calculating person, she actually specializes in cooking—and loves it. It is one of her hobbies and does nothing but cook, cook, and cook whenever she would get home.

------------

Konoha, 11:00 am

Inside a certain little room, a certain teenager was having her usual dose of boredom. Lying on her bed, she gazes languidly at the ceiling. Reminiscing her days before she retired as the ANBU Squad Leader, she remembers one of her siblings, who replaced her. A while ago, she attended an emergency meeting held by the Hokage but unfortunately, she blacked-out in the middle of the meeting. It was discovered that she had caught the virus recently spreading in Konoha. It wasn't fatal but it could cause excruciating body pain and head ache which of course leads to black-outs and such. She hated this day and continuously spat out curses against herself and the world.

This was her designated fate. A very unfortunate one at that.

…………………

She is known as Fubuki, former ANBU Squad Leader. She's 16 years old and she became an ANBU Squad Leader when she was 14. Despite having only 2 years of experience as Squad Leader, she has still made it in the history books for one of the most outstanding performances. She became an Academy Student at the mere age of 7 and graduated when she was 9 years old. She made it into chuunin level at the age of 10 and jounin level at the age of 11 and a half. She became an ANBU when she was at the age of 12.

She is a little like Chikara—lazy. She's not exactly feminine but she's no tomboy. She's a rocker-type and absolutely adores all kinds of rock, except classic. Her wardrobe consists of black, dark-blue and blood-red. It's surprising she's a member of one of those organizations that protect animal-rights…

------------

Four girls. Four prodigies.

All crammed in one tale.


End file.
